Leningrad
by Flight
Summary: A song fic on Billy Joel's "Leningrad". I'm told it's sad....


Victor was born in spring of '44  
And never saw his father anymore  
A child of sacrifice, a child of war  
Another son who never had a father after Leningrad  
  
It was AC 195 and Quatre was quickly realizing the perils of true war. It was not a tea party where you could simply ask someone to leave; OZ was being deceitful and that caused problems. How do you attack an enemy who wears a facade of friendship? Quatre sat on the edge of his bed, sighs heavily(after the prelude) and begins to march down the hallway with a stern glare in his eye(as the beat picks up with the lyrics). He enters the hangar and grabs his goggles, holding his blonde locks back while he puts them on. As he nears Sandrock, he begins to run.   
As he settles himself in the cockpit, he brushes a tear off his face with the back of his hand. Liftoff.  
  
Went off to school and learned to serve the state  
Followed the rules and drank his vodka straight  
The only way to live was drown the hate  
A Russian life was very sad  
And such was life in Leningrad  
  
Wufei stood in line with dozens of other young men, all uniformed in a military manner. A sharp "Hai" echoes through the room as all the soldiers salute, but Wufei is all alone in the hangar now. His head hangs for a moment, but he realizes his duty and proceeds to his Nataku.   
The night before had been spent with good friends. He and a few of the other soldiers had sat around a cheap card table, reminiscing of their "firsts." he kept quiet but he presence was noticeable: he simply kept drinking of a small tankard, his eyes becoming hazy.  
Back inside his Nataku, he gives a fierce war cry before accelerating.  
  
I was born in '49   
A cold war kid in McCarthy time  
Stop 'em at the 38th Parallel  
Blast those yellow reds to hell  
And cold war kids were hard to kill  
Under their desk in an air raid drill  
Haven't they heard we won the war  
What do they keep on fighting for?  
  
Heero sings out as he marches across an empty, devastated battlefield on earth. He drops his helmet, involuntarily weak as he stumbles over the remains of a soldier, obviously someone he recognizes. *he shakes his fist in the air, then opens the hand with sheer weakness, letting Duo's Cross necklace bury itself in the fresh decay on the ground.  
Heero is back in his Wing Gundam, flying fast and furiously, destroying everything in his path. As he dodges to the left in slow motion, the necklace is flicked up from beneath his flight jacket, and catches a gleam of light.  
  
Victor was sent to some Red Army town  
Served out his time, became a circus clown  
The greatest happiness he'd ever found  
Was making Russian children glad  
And children lived in Leningrad  
  
Trowa takes a bow, full clown gear and masque. As he lifts his head back up, all he can see are the smiles and clapping hands of the small children on the colony. He becomes swept up in their sheer, innocent emotion and smiles gratuitously at them. He suddenly breaks out into an amazing mime act; he has a shovel, but keeps putting it into his foot. Then he has a gun, but shoots himself in the hip. Finally, he takes a length of string and ties his wrists together. He flips his arms over his back (double jointed style) and suddenly his hands are free. More abandonless laughter and wild applause.  
  
But children lived in Levittown  
And hid in the shelters underground  
Until the Soviets turned their ships around  
And tore the Cuban missiles down  
And in that bright October sun  
We knew our childhood days were done  
And I watched my friends go off to war  
What do they keep on fighting for?  
  
Duo twirls his deadly scythe and accelerates the hyper jammers as he hauls through the battlefield. Each explosion is dimmed to tones of red in his eyes, disappearing as he blinks. A silent scream as he charges on his warpath but a sudden halt as he is imperiously impaled upon a space sword. His lips mouth the word no, over and over, until he closes his eyes and falls, destructing with huge pure white light.  
Again, Heero marches the quiet battlefield. He is putting on Duo's necklace, but has to stop to wipe the tears from his face.  
  
And so my child and I came to this place  
To meet him eye to eye and face to face  
He made my daughter laugh, and then we embraced  
We never knew what friends we had   
Until we came to Leningrad  
  
Quatre, Heero, and Wufei quietly march toward the large circus tent, meeting each other at the door and giving silent acknowledgements. Quatre's eye sees the cross and he shakes his head sadly. They enter the show and take high back seats to the act of a particularly adept clown. As the show ends they applaud, rhythmically and without joy. Out of politeness more than anything.  
Trowa is sitting in front of a mirror. His hand reaches to his face and gently removes the half-masque. He sighs and hangs it on a small screw sticking out of the mirror frame.  
The other boys are behind him now, and he looks up at them. He stands and does a short bow. Almost audibly, he counts them. They are one soldier short of a reunion party. Heero holds up the cross, and Trowa nods his head before offering Heero his handkerchief- the Japanese boy was crying.  
  
We never knew what friends we had  
Until we came to Leningrad.  
  



End file.
